Crystal Healer
by MedicNaruto
Summary: Naruto by the age of 3 is taken away to be raised by Tsunade. 9 years later he's back but with a new dream. can Konoha handle this Naurto? Same teams, girly looking Naruto pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If there was one thing Tsunade hated the most, it would be Konoha. That village did nothing but take away her precious people and hurt her emotional. So her student Shizune kept asking herself 'why the fuck are we going back?' Holding her pig Tonton near her chest, and trying to keep follow to her sensei fast walking speed without falling down. Shizune kept asking the same question in her head. What would make her sensei eager to go back to Konoha so bad? Having up, of trying to figure out what made her sensei eager to go back to Konoha. Shizune notice that Tsunade was left her when she was in her train of thought. "Tsunade-sama, wait uuupppppp!" Shizune called running to her sensei.

When Shizune finally caught up with her sensei, she slowed down when she see Tsunade in a heated argument with an old fragile man in a red hat, outside of Konoha. Of course she knew who that man was, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage of Konoha. The one who is hailed a god among shinobi. "I am **NOT** going to do it!" she heard Tsunade yelled. "please Tsunade, do this one thing for me?" begged the Third.

"why me? why not Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade

"h-he's a little busy" said Hiruzen

"**BUSY!** That idiot spends all he's time writing those pervert books and spying on naked woman, and you called that busy?"

"well his researching-"

"right _researching._ Anyway I'm going back if you need me contact my slugs with your monkey" Turning around Tsunade was about to leave when she heard a desperate plea from the Third "please do it for Kushina and Minato!" Tsunade stopped. If there one thing that got her attention it was this. Turning back around to face her sensei one last time, she asked in a calm voice "what does this have to do with Kushina and Minato?" Hiruzen now a sweating bullet told Tsunade of the truth. "you see the reason I called you, is that so you can raise Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" said Hiruzen, just in time to hear Shizune gasped and Tonton onki in surprise. Tsunade was taken back in surprise. Minato and Kushina's son was alive? But how can that be when she see his dead corpse along with his parents? How? "I used a jutsu on him that made him look like a corpse so no one would suspect that the fourth hokage's son is also the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi" Hiruzen dreadly said. He knew that was a mistake before he did it, but his advisors Danzo, Homura, and Koharu told him otherwise. They even convince him that Naruto will be safer and happier. Oh what a fool he was. Insead Naruto was scary, lonely, and already have been beaten an ech of his life. And he was just four. Imagine has life when he grows up? Hiruen could not do that to Minato's son. Hell he should of done what Minato asked him to do in his will when Naruto was born, insead now. Plus he afraid of Danzo. He might to make Naruto into a human weapon, and the council would let him do it. Hiruzen could not let that happen. Tsunade looked at her sensei with disgust, betrayal, and sadness. Looking away to the once she called sensei she said "i'll do it"

Hiruzen blinked "excuse me?"

"I'll take care of the brat!" Tsunade repeat with force. Hiruzen smiling said "I'll go get him. oh and Tsunade promise me one thing?"

"what?"

"you will come back and let Naruto be a konoha ninja?"

"fine, just go get the brat" Tsunade order and watch in amusement her sensei running really fast to go get the kid. Shizune decided to approach her sensei "umm Tsunade-sama, Whos the brat?" she asked.

"The person who I WILL raise. My adoptive son, Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade said with pride. Adoptive? Son? WILL RAISE!? Shizune mind was in a whirlpool, and overloading a lot. Before it shut down. Her mind came to one conclusion: Hope that kid is good at gambling.

This is my new story in months please tell me what you think! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"KAA-SAN! I DID IT!" yelled a now six year Naruto. He now wore his blonde waist length hair in a high ponytail. He had on his dark orange kimono-style blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at his thighs and brown looked at her adopted son with a smile. "yes you did Naru-chan, now go to bed. You must be tried?"

"yes Kaa-san" Naruto said getting up and leaving for bed. Tsunade fell down on her butt exhausted but happy after four long days of no sleeping she can finally get some much needed rest. Laughing she remembered the day Naruto decided to follow in her footsteps.

Flashback

_"__umm kaa-san what are you doing?" asked a curious five year old Naruto. Tsunade looked up and smile brightly at her adopted son. "I'm healing Naru-chan" she told him and went back healing a whited haired dude in funny clothes. Naruto looked and was amazed of how the wounds are quickly healing, amazed he asked his kaa-san "can I learn too?" Tsunade looked up stunned "excuse me Naru-chan?" Naruto panted. He hated to repeat himself! "can I learn how to heal kaa-san?" Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other and looked away. "you sure Naru-chan. There be a lot of practice everyday, working on your chakra control, and learning of the human anatomy. You won't get any free time. You sure you are ready for that Naru-chan?" asked a worried Shizune. She did not want Naruto to waste his childhood with practice. Naruto taken all that information in nodded. Shizune stunned asked again "you sure?" Naruto nodded again "positive" Naruto nodded a third time. Shizune stunned just said "umm ok, when should we start Tsunade-sama?"_

Flashback ended

Tsunade laughed remembering the look in Jiraiya face when she told him that Naruto decided to be a medical-nin. He freak out thinking of a world with two Tsunades. One he was alright with but two? No just no. Thats twice the beating. Anyway training Naruto turned out to be a cakewalk. The kid was like a sponge. He absorbed new information quickly. She first taught him of the human anatomy, since medical-nin need to learn that before the can start learning the mystical palm technique. She was amazed how Naruto was able to absorbed the informations. She would watch him reading the books she bought for him to learn, everyday. When she felt Naruto was ready, she began to taught him about chakra control. Knowing his chakra was huge for a five year old, and his control was probably bad, she taught him the tree walk exercise first. Tsunade was stunned when she saw Naruto was able to master it in one try.

Flashback

_"__you want me to climb that tree with out using my hands?" Naruto asked his kaa-san and looked at her like she was insane. probably was. Tsunade just smiled at her son stunned face. "come on Naru-chan it's easy" She smiled when her son looked at her like she was insane. "how is it easy!" Naruto shouted "I have to climb a tree without using my hands, is that even possible!?" Tsunade looked not affected by Naruto's raint. "Chakra, Naru-chan, chakra" and she walked away leaving a stunned Naruto. Naruto looked up at the tree it was so huge! How the hell was he suppose to climb it? 'I wish kaa-san atleast showed me how to do it' Naruto thought. But then calmed down. 'chakra thats all she said' Naruto thought 'so I have to use chakra somewhere?' Than a light bulb came to Naruto mind 'what can't I give chakra to my feet in order to climb it without using my hands! Naruto you are one smart guy.' then he put some chakra in his feet and start walking up the tree. When he got to the top he yelled "kaa-san I did it. Believe it! ….. Kaa-san how do I get down again? ….. kaa-san? ….. Kaa-san? …. __**KAA-SAN!?" **_

Flashback ended

Of course Naruto was mad at her for leaving him like that, but in the end he forgive her and resume their training. After that Tsunade began to give Naruto more harder chakra control exercises. Like climbing a mountain, waterfall, water walking and other chakra control exercises. She noticed in all Naruto was able to finish them quickly and with ease. Of course that just left her teaching Naruto a medical jutsu. And she choose to teach him the mystical palm technique. That what Naruto was doing a few minutes ago. He just mastered it and revival a bass. He was exhaust doing this nonstop for four days in a row without any sleep, and finally mastering it, then went to sleep. Tsunade also smiled at her son's attitude of never giving up, and stay by his side the entire time. She smiled and fell into a deep much needed sleep in the living room of the apartment she was staying. "Tsunade-sama, I'm back!" shouted a happy Shizune, opening the door. "Tsunade-sama?" Shizune looked around the apartment and found her sleeping peaceful. Smiling Shizune put down the grocery she was carrying and grabbed a blanket, and put it on the sleeping Tsunade. Then turned off the lights. And went to make supper.

Two weeks later

**"****dodge!**" Tsunade yelled while throwing a boulder at the dodging Naruto barely missing him by any inch. "dodge!" Tsunade yelled again throwing another boulder at Naruto. Naruto already try of dodging put some chakra into his palm and turn that palm into a fist then hit the boulder, smashing it into tiny pieces. Tsunade narrowing her eyes 'he's getting the hang of it' then throw another boulder at the stun Naruto. Not having enough time to dodge the boulder hit Naruto and smashed him into a nearby tree. "you o.k Naru-chan?" Tsunade asked playful. Getting out of the tree with lots and lots of scratches Naruto smiled "yup kaa-san. Just a little scratch"

"want to stop Naru-chan?" Tsunade teased. She know Naruto won't stop until he at least master his training. Like Tsunade predicted Naruto shouted "No Way kaa-san!" Deciding to tease her son more she asked "but aren't you tried Naru-chan?"

"NO! That's keep going kaa-san!" Naruto shouted, getting in ready position to dodge. Smiling Tsunade yelled "**DODGE!**"

Sipping her tea with Tonton, Shizune watch in amusement of the mother and son bonding. Will not really bonding since mother is throwing huge boulder at son and telling him to dodge or get hit. But she was amazed at the son. Something he was able to smash the boulder, other times he dodge it, or got hit by the boulder, and shook it off and want back to dodging. Taking another sip of her tea, Shizune smiled 'look out world another Tsunade is being born and his name is Naruto Uzumaki' she thought. Tonton the pig only thought of one thing 'poor Jiraiya! There is now two Tsunades to do the beat down'

**End Of Chapter Two, Please review and tell me what you thought. I please excuse my bad grammer**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tsunade dreaded the day when she had to return to Konoha. "Tsunade-sama, we're here" she heard Shizune said. Sighing she looked down at her adopted son, Naruto. He still wore the same clothes, like his six year old counterpart. And his hair is still the same with the ponytail. Yet he was short for a 12 year old. But skill wise, he's pretty advance for a genin, while soon to be a genin. "this place is smaller than I expected kaa-san" Naruto said. Tsunade smiled at her son, already dissing Konoha. She raised him good. "Here we are Tsunade-sama, the hokage tower" Shizune said. She looked at her sensei and her son with a smile. One by one they went inside, and by the last step, Tsunade punched the door open. "I'm back sensei, like I promise" She shouted. The third hokage looked up and saw his door being demolished and pieces of his now demolished door flew right toward him. Ducking he heard "I'm back sensei, like I promise". He knew immediately it was Tsunade, and she was back. "welcome back, Tsunade-san, Shizune-san, and Naruto-kun" Hiruzen said with a smile getting up from his desk. He stared at the group, especially at Naruto. The kid grow up into a beautiful girl. Minato and Kushina would be so proud of their beautiful son. WHAT? SON! "mm Naruto-kun you grow up to be a beautiful girl" Hiruzen shuttered. Naruto looked at the old man angry, then he shouted before stomping out "I'm a BOY!" Tsunade smiled evilly, when she saw her sensei's eyes filled with fear. Oh she raised Naruto good. Clearing her throat, getting the attention of the frighten hokage, and her student she said "well sensei I kept my promise, what team are you going to put my Naru-chan in?"

"yo-your?" asked the stunned hokage. He never imagine in his wildest dreams he will hear Tsunade. THE Tsunade caring for someone else who is not Shizune or tonton! It's A miracle! "Hey answered my damned question!" Tsunade yelled, snappin Hiruzen back to reality. "well you see I put him in team 7" Hiruzen answered. Tsunade nodded, while Shizune asked a really good question "who are his teammates and sensei?"

"well, his sensei is Kakashi Hatake-" Hiruzen started

"Minato's student?" Tsunade interrupted

"yes, and his teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" Hiruzen finished

"WHAT!" screamed Tsunade and Shizune. Making Hiruzen show more sign of his old age "wh-what?" he shuttered. Yup today was not his day. "YOU," Tsunade pointed at the old man, "Put my baby in a team with an emo!?" She screamed. Hiruzen nodded. Tsunade calmed down, then yelled to all who can hear **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

Two hours later

"Team 7?" Naruto asked

"yup, Naru-chan, That the team your signed to" Shizune told him. Nodding Naruto asked where they are meeting and Shizune reply "in the academy"

"o.k, thanks nee-san, bye" Naruto waved, then left.

"did he leave Shizune-san?" asked the deforming body of the third

"yes, and do you need help Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked her sensei. Tsunade who was healing the third after giving him a much needed beat down, said "no, I'm almost done" Tsunade told her. Nodding she sat down of one of two chairs the hokage had in his room. "anyway you told there was something you wanted to talk about, Tsunade-san?" Hiruzen asked. Even though he is in great pain, he still has to do his duties has hokage. Suck to be him. "yea, Naru-chan has an unknown kekkei genkai" Tsunade told him. immediately Hiruzen stood up "What? That's impossible! Neither Minato and Kushina had any connection with a kekkei genkai!" Hiruzen shouted

"That way I said it was unknown SENSEI!" Tsunade yelled. Hiruzen looked like a kid who was just caught steal cookies. "sorry" he whispered. Tsunade sighed "anyway we found out of his kekkei genkai when he started to make crystal"

"crystal?"

"yeah its a long story"

flashback

_Ten year old Naruto stared at the japan candy. The candy stared at Naruto. "ahahahah" Naruto yelled while banging his head on the glass in furious ragged. "you'll lose your brain if you kept doing that girl" said the stored manager. "yes sir, oh and I'm a boy" Naruto said. The manager chucked and said "yeah right" then he went inside. Oh only if he had money. 'why the hell did I spent all my money on that stupid toad?' Naruto thought, then when back to staring. After forty five minutes of staring, Naruto left the store, then walked back home. Before he got him he saw a beautiful white lily blooming alone. Thinking of his mother he picked up the flower. 'you know kaa-san will really like it if I but some chakra on the flower, yeah it will be awesome' Naruto thought, then carried out. But instead of a chakra flower, the flower was inside of a pink crystal. "HUH! What this?" Naruto asked him, but then tried again but with a different flower, same result. Again. Same result. Again. Same result. "I'll do it one for time!" Naruto said after his fifth time. Same result. Staring at it Naruto said "__**ONE MORE TIME!"**_

_Tsunade was going back and forth in the house. Her baby has not came home in four hours! His bed time was two hours ago. Naruto never once missed his bedtime, he loved to sleep, just how much he loved his ramen. When she heard the door opening, she quickly ran and bear hugged Naruto. squeezing him to death. "Yo-your killing me kaa-san" Naruto gashed. Tsunade let go, dropping the now breathing Naruto. "sorry. I was just worried about you, Naru-chan" Tsunade told him. "sorry I made you kaa-san, it just that I wanted to give you this…" Naruto showed Tsunade the white lily inside of the pink crystal. Tsunade stared at it and came to a blush "oh Naru-chan it's beautiful!" Tsunade said taking the crystal, and absorbing it beauty. "where did you get the crystal, Naru-chan?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shrugged, took out of the least flowers that he hasn't crystalize, put some chakra into it and bang, it turned out like the one Tsunade was holding. "h-how?" Tsunade asked/shuttered._

_"__I don't know. I just put my chakra into it and this happens, kaa-san. Is that weird?" Naruto asked_

_"__No That means you have an unknown kekkei genkai, Naru-chan" Tsunade said excitedly_

_"__umm, kaa-san?" Naruto asked_

_"__yes, Naru-chan?"_

_"__whats a kekkei genkai?"_

Flashback ended

"So he's able to make crystal out of anything?" a now reforming Hiruzen asked

"yep, but he's trying to figure out how to use it in combat" Tsunade said while drinking same sake

"one question Tsunade-san?"

"What sensei?"

"Is it good to have a Naruto with kekkei genkai in the village?"

"I don't know, depends if he likes the village"

With Naruto

'I'm going to kill this pink bitch' was all Naruto could think of right now. Not that his suppose sensei is two hours fucking late. Or the fact the emo in the group was staring at him, weirdly. NO! It was this girl, Sakura Haruno, was talking to the emo with heart shape eyes and screaming at the emo, he means Sasuke Uchiha to a date. 'If she does not stop talking, in four minutes, I'm going to kill this bitch. Screw teamwork, my ears are more important' planning how to kill the pink bitch, Naruto sense a new chakra coming, and looked up to see a white haired man, with a mask covering his mouth. He was wearing a jonin flak jacket. "yo, I did not know I'll be teaching monkeys" He said. Sakura looked mad, Sasuke was a bit uncool, and Naruto felt like punching the guy. "anyway meet me in the roof in five minutes" then he poofed away. They got up and left.

At the roof

"yo what took you guys so long" said their sensei with a smile. Restraining all his nerves to kill the guy, Naruto sat in the right, Sasuke in the left and Sakura right in the middle. "anyone tell me about you guys." Sensei asked

"Like what Sensei?" Sakura asked

"You know, your likes, dislikes, hobbies" Sensei answered

"Why don't you go first sensei?"

"ok, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes, hobbies and dislikes are none of your business"

'all we know is his name' they all thought sweat dropping

"anyway pinkie your first" Kakashi said while pointing to Sakura. Sakura eyes twisted a little bit, than said "I'm Sakura Haruno, My likes is …( look at Sasuke), my hobbies are …(look at Sasuke), my dream is… (look at Sasuke), oh and I dislike Ino-pig" she finished 'great a fangirl' Naruto and Kakashi thought together. "blackie" pointing to Sasuke. A little mad, Sasuke started "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are also few, and I have a dream, no ambush and thats to kill a certain person" he finished. Sakura looked at Sasuke like he was the greatest. Naruto and Kakashi both thought 'great I have an emo' "blondie your turn" Kakashi said pointing to his last member. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki,my likes, hobbies and dislikes are no of your business! And my dream while I guess is to find my soulmate" Naruto finished, blushing. Yeah, he knows that a dump dream, but the thought of dieing alone was terrifying. He at least wanted to die with the person he loves, like his parents. 'while this is new' Kakashi thought turning to read the blonde without luck. 'so a fangirl, an emo, and a fox, huh, not to a bad' "anyway makes me at ground 7 tomorrow, and don't eat breakfast, your puke, bye" Kakashi said then poofed away. Sasuke and Sakura also left, leaving Naruto marching to the old man's tower, to where his kaa-san is.

That took a lots of time but I'm happy that people are enjoy it, please review

Please excuse my bad grammar!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto stared at the large building in front of him, in amazement, seriously he had stars in his eyes. "This places looks AMAZING!" he yelled in excitement, "really a huge training ground," looking at the recently cleaned training ground. "cool bedrooms," looking at an orange color room, "a huge tree that looks like its alive," touching the tree, outside of the compound. "and a huge clean kitchen!" he finished standing near the kitchen. "I can cook so many food recipes in here, without running out of pans!" he squeaked happily. "thats' great Naru-chan, now go find a room" Tsunade said sweat dropping at her son's response to her family compound. "o.k" Naruto said well shaking his head fast in a nod, then skipped to find a room. "how did he do that?" Shizune asked in amazement

"I have no idea, but it's Naru-chan that's what he does. That's all I know" Tsunade replied.

At dinnertime the group sat at the dinner table, and enjoying Naruto's cooking. "this is delicious Naru-chan!" Shizune praised with Tonton "oink" in agreement. "Thanks nee-san, i try my best" Naruto replied happily. "so Naru-chan, what's your opinion on your new teammates?" Tsunade asked

"well, Sakura is loud. Like really loud, she almost made me deaf. And she a fangirl," Tonton and Shizune looked Naruto with pity. "but I guess she ok. But Sasuke is an emo, like some the Uchihas you told me about, kaa-san" Naruto said. Yup when Naruto was little Tsunade put into his mind that some Uchihas are emos, traitors, and bastards. And he should never trust them. "ok, what about your sensei?" she asked him again. "well Kakashi-sensei is weird for a jonin,"

"what do you mean Naru-chan?" Shizune asked him

"well he was two hours late, he called us monkeys, and he only told us his name" Naruto finished

"ooookkk" Tsunade and Shizune said while in their minds they said 'he hasn't chance'

"Anyway I'm going to bed. Bye kaa-san, bye nee-san, bye tonton"

"bye Naru-chan"

"night Naru-chan"

"oink oink"

Next day

Naruto was the last to arrived at training ground 7. "YOUR LATE!" Sakura yelled. Naruto covering his ears asked "is Kakashi-sensei here?" Sakura shook her head in a no. "then I'm on time" two minutes later Kakashi arrived. "yo, my little monkeys hows everyone doing?" he asked

"good" the little monkeys replied

"good, now time for the real genin exam"

"real genin exam?" Sakura asked

"yup, in this one two-third of the students who take it fail"

"WHAT!"

"yes my little monkeys, and your exam is…." he pulled out two bells? "take this balls away from me using any means necessary"

"but we have to fight you in an empty stomach!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi sighed "while who's fault was that again?"

"YOURS"

"no I told you guys, but I didn't order you guys, so its your fault for listening to me. Now ready… Start!" Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, all went to hiding. 'Their good at hiding,' Kakashi thought 'but I'll find them' then he took out an orange book.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was running in the woods, not knowing where she was going but knowing that she had to hide. 'I think I lost him' She thought only to be wrapped in leaves. When the leaves disappeared she heard "S-Sakura" she turned around to see Sasuke badly hurt. "S-Sasuke-Kun?!" she shuttered

"S-S-Sakura h-help m-me" then he fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. Then Sakura screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" then fainted. Kakashi got out of the tree he was hiding reading his orange book, then left. 'one down two to go'

**With Naruto**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Pinkie went down" Naruto chucked, then went to find his fallen teammate

**With Sasuke**

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"So Sakura was the first" he said

"yep and your next" said Kakashi said, frightening the boy. Kakashi smiled well dodging all of Sasuke's attacks. "come on blackie got to do better than that" he taunted Sasuke when he dodge his punch. Mad Sasuke said "fine" got back and did some hand sign and said "fire style: fireball jutsu!" He inhaled and exhaled a fireball straight towards Kakashi, who was amazed by it, but dodged it. 'where did he go, up, down, right, left. no which leaves..'

"below" Kakashi said, then grabbed Sasuke and smacked him into the ground. "well two down, one to go" he said walking away, from a now stick in the ground Sasuke. "Sasuke your head is stick out of the GROUND" Naruto laughed. "shut up! and help me out" Sasuke shouted. Naruto stop laughing, and asked "why?"

"because I'm your teammate"

"why?"

"because I'm the last Uchiha!"

"why?"

"because I'm older than you!"

"why?"

"because I'll do whatever you want"

"hmmm ok" Naruto took out a pair of gloves, put them on, and hit the ground with his fist, demolishing it instantly. Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth "ho-how-"

"don't say anything emo" Naruto ordered. Sasuke shut his mouth. "ok Sakura you can come out now" Naruto called. And she did. "Ok guys this test is about teamwork" he told them

"what do you mean Naruto? Kakashi-sensei said we have to get the bells at all means necessary" Sakura said. Naruto sighed "yeah, but can a freshly new genin that just came out of the academy, beat a full flash jonin?" he asked them. they shook their head. "see we have to work together, now heres the plan" they lean in together to here Naruto's plan.

Kakashi was walking around trying to find his last monkey he mean student, yeah last student. 'where is the boy' he thought. "Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" he heard someone called. He turned around to see Sakura and Sasuke both holding a kunai in their hands. "yo, my little monkeys! do you know wheres your blondie teammate is?" he asked them. "NO!" the shouted and threw the kunais at him. He dodge them with ease, but then found out they had explosive tags on them. 'fuck' he got out of the way just in time before they went boom. 'are they trying to kill me?' he asked himself. "Kakashi-sensei!" he turned and barely dodged another kunai. 'yup their trying to kill me' " yo, Naruto" Kakashi said

"yo, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto waved, then strike the ground with his feet, demolish it. "FUCk" Kakashi sweared while get out of the way. "Your next Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said. Naruto's punched missed Kakashi again by the hair, smacking the poor tree instead. 'that could be me, if he lands one on me' Kakashi thought will slightly looking at the now destroyed tree. 'poor tree my you rest in peace' he thought while barely dodging another strike. They were doing this for a few minutes, before Naruto finally got a hit, and said "Derangement Palm!" stopping Kakashi at his tracks. 'what I can't move my body!' "Thats my Derangement Palm jutsu. It can shut down anyone's nervous system for a few minutes, just in time for me to kill or seal them." Naruto explained "But …. Sakura! Sasuke! Now!" Naruto shouted. Sakura and Sasuke jumped out of the place they were hiding and both grabbed the bells for Kakashi. Sakura broke her's and give it to Naruto. "I guess we pass" Naruto said holding the bells in front of their now release sensei. Sighing in defeat Kakashi said "yes you did my little monkeys"

"so that means I'm a ninja!" Sakura squeaked

'yup, welcome to team 7!" Kakashi said

"hooray! Rejoice Everyone! WE ARE NINJAS!" Naruto Shouted. Sasuke had a small grin on his face, and Kakashi went back to reading his orange book which Naruto noticed. "is that an ich ich book, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"yep," Kakashi answered, but has soon he had said that he felt a shiver run down his spine. "I **HATE** Perverts Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said while cracking his knuckle. 'SHIT' Kakashi thought. That day Konoha heard lots of screams, lots of painful screams.

Sorry if my fights senses are bad, first time writing them. Anyway review please. and excuse my bad grammar. P.s. please tell me what pairs you guys want to see. Everyone but Naruto, Hinata, and Shino, since I know what pairing I'm using for them. But please tell me pairings you like. And should I make a good Sasuke or Bad Sasuke? review please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This is black monkey, and target is moving, I repeat, target is moving! Its coming right towards you pink monkey!"

"rogar, I see target…" Clash! Bang "owww, thats hurts! hmmm black monkey"

"yes, pink monkey"

"target is coming your way"

"o.k, wait whaa…" Clash! Bang! Stretch! "oooww. I FUCKING THIS MISSION"

A beat up Sasuke, bruised Sakura, and Naruto who was to business patting the target, aka Tora the demon. "my BABY" shouted the daimyo's wife, who took Tora out of Naruto's arms and was squeezing her to death. 'yeah squeeze her some more' Sakura and Sasuke thought smiling evilly. They hated the cat with a passion! They wanted it to suffer. While Naruto pity the cat. "good job Team 7, Now the Inuzuka compound needs new dog sitters, or the Yamanaka need new help in the garden, or ….." the Third started. BANG! Sakura smacked her hands on the Thirds desk. "No! no more lousy mission, Hokage-sama!" She yelled. "yeah, we, team 7 request a higher mission" Sasuke agree with his teammate. He will rather fight a S rank ninja, than catch the cat again. "But catching Tora is fun!" Naruto argued

"YOU DON'T GET HURT" Sakura and Sasuke yelled at their fellow teammate. Naruto just sweat dropped 'they really hate Tora' he thought. Sasuke turning back to the third demanded "has an Uchiha I request a higher mission, that will test my strength, not my ability to dislike more things, like cats" Hiruzen sighed, these kids are getting restless by the minutes. "fine, team 7 can deliver this scroll, to the land of Iron" he handed Kakashi a brown old looking scroll. "meet Kakashi at the gate in a hour, you are all dismiss" He watched them leave, then took out his pipe, lit it, and smoked it. He listen to the rusting wind, the melody of singing birds, and the chatting of villagers. Yup it was a peaceful day. "sensei help!" yelled Jiraiya running away from angry woman. Turning his chair around , and poking his ears with a jutsu to not hear his student plea. Then he enjoyed his tea. Yup it was a great day in Konoha. "SSSEEENNSSEEII HELP!" except for Jiraiya

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were standing at the gate waiting for their sensei when he poofed in. "Yo, my little monkeys, ready to go?" he asked his students. Only to get blanks stares. "what?"

"YOUR ON TIME" they shouted in union. Kakashi sweat dropped at their response, then left his still shocked students. "Oi, are you guys coming?" he asked his students. They got out of the shock, and ran to follow him.

Team 7 had been ninja jumping for hours, and they decided to step up camp. "wow theres a lot of stars tonight" Sakura said while lifting the bucket fill of water to camp. When she got there she saw Naruto already starting to roast the wild pig he found, on the fire that Sasuke started with is fireball jutsu. Kakashi-sensei was watching his students. Ever since that faithful beating of a life time. Kakashi never read has orange book in front of Naruto. Does not mean he did not bring it, because he did. But he will read it in a Naruto-free zone."I'm back! and with water" Sakura said holding up the water in happiness. "Thats great pink monkey" Kakashi started "now we will have something to drink, with blonde monkey's food" he finished. Sakura got a tick mark on her large forehead. Decided to act with common sense instead of angry, Sakura pushed her thought of killing her sensei, and smiled. Team 7 sat together eating, clearly enjoying Naruto's cooking, and talking about the mission. "so how does the land of Iron look like, sensei?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"hmm, while, it's a cold, hushed, land filled with samurais" Kakashi answered

"Samurais?" Sakura asked

"yes, Sakura samurais aka weak sword wielding people" Sasuke answered. Kakashi looked at his duck haired student, and said "you know one day your'll regret saying those words" Sasuke just ehf and went back to eating. Yawking Sakura said night first, and hit the hay. Sasuke followed her, then Kakashi said night. Leaving Naruto alone. "wow the stars are really beautiful, tonight" Naruto told himself. Feeling the wind in his hair, Naruto smiled. Yes today was great day for team 7. Got a C-rank mission, cooked an enjoyable meal, and the best part nothing bad happ…. Crush! Naruto got up took his kunai out and shouted "who's there!"

no replied

"seriously I'm armed"

no replied

"for goodness sake, I'm a fucking NINJA!" when he said that he felt something hit him. crushing to the ground he looked up and saw a really wounded redhead. He's face was all beaten up, he's clothes are ripped, and he was barely breathing. 'what the f-' his train of thoughts were cut short when he heard "give me the brat, girly" he looked up and saw a man who had medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He was wearing a black coat with red cloud marking all over it. He had a huge Triple Blade Scythe. Holding the injury kid closely, Naruto asked "who are your?" at the stranger, "and why do you want the kid?" he finished. The stranger just chucked "well girly, I'm Hidan and that brat is my fucking target. Now move before I decide to kill you too" Then he grabbed his scythe, pointing straight towards Naruto and the kid. "now move girly" Hidan ordered in a dark voice. Naruto grabbing the kid tight said "no, and I'm a boy, bastard"

"oh, than I'll enjoy sacrifice you to lord Jashin" Then swing his scythe at Naruto. Before it reach Naruto there was a CLASH! "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted at his sensei, who's kunai was clashing with Hidan's scythe. "Naruto! Wake up Sakura, and Sasuke, then all of you get the fuck out of here" Kakashi ordered. "but what about you?"

"GO! And Thats an order!" Naruto put the kid in his back, and ran to wake up his teammates. So much for nothing bad happening. Kakashi seen Naruto gone, jumped back from Hidan, and unmasked his right eye. Showing the Sharingan. "now lets get started"

Naruto carrying the kid, Sasuke and Sakura, were ninja jumping, trying to get farther away from the man their sensei was clashing. "Guys lets stop here!" Naruto said. Landing they fell to the ground exhaled. "who's *pant*the *pant* kid, Naruto?" Sakura asked, panting heavily. Naruto shrugged his shoulders "don't know, but he fell from the sky" Naruto said. Naruto put the kid on the ground and begin to heal him. Before his chakra covered hand can work it's magic, the kid opened his eyes, revealing sky blue eyes. "wh-who are you guys?" the kid asked

"ah, I'm Naruto," Naruto said "the pink haired one is Sakura" pointing to Sakura who waved, "and the emo is Sasuke" pointing to Sasuke who did is traditional emh, "and your…"

"Sora. My name is Sora"

Yea, Sora is totally my oc, so please don't steal him. Anyway I decided to do a different arc, then the one in the manga and anime. But don't worry I'll do the wave arc next, after this one. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Oh and if you are wonder why Hidan wants Sora, keep reading, I'll tell you in either the 6 or 7 chapter. bye and excuse my bad grammar. But some of you guys are saying my grammar is not that bad. Thank you so much for all who say that and all who's enjoying this fanfic. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto looked at Sora with amazement. The kid's serious injuries were healing itself! Leaving him to heal up the minor wounds, that would of been life threatening injuries if Sora did don't have he's healing abilities. "are you done? Naruto-nee-san?" Sora asked his healer. Naruto getting a tick mark when he heard "nee-san" told Sora "yeah, I'm just about wrapped up. And Sora?"

"yes?"

"it's nii-san, not nee-san. I'm a boy!"

"Oh, that's confusing"

"I know what you mean" Sasuke said. Next thing everyone know, Sasuke's head was buried forty feet in the ground. Naruto getting dirty off his hands, look at his two companion and asked "any more smart comments?" Sakura and Sora shook their heads in fear. Grinning Naruto said "good, lets go" And begin to walk away from the group. Sora and Sakura soon followed. "wait, what about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked walking. "he'll catch up" Naruto said, and the group of three left, going further away from Sasuke

With Sasuke

Sasuke pulled out his head from the ground. "what the fuck was that for Naruto!" He yelled, only to find out he's all alone. "ummm, Naruto?" no answered "Sakura?" still no answered "Sora?" still still no answered **"ANYONE!"**

**With the group**

"will Sasuke-kun, be alright? and will he find us?" Sakura asked sipping some berry juice. If your wondering why Sakura is sipping some berry juice, while here's what happened. The group walked for hours, and Sora begin to feeling a little hungry asked Naruto for some food. Naruto remembering that they left everything in the camp, except some tea cubs, decided to pick some berries and make juice. Has you can see it was a big success. "of course my dear Sakura" Naruto said. Sakura looked at him weirdly. "how do you know?" She asked. Chuckling a bit, Naruto showed her a scroll. "what does a scroll have to do with Sasuke-kun being alright?"

"look at the words on the scroll" Naruto said. Doing what he do her, she looked at the words writing on the scroll, and it said "how to get stronger" in big bold letters. "my dear Sakura, there's only one way to catch an Uchiha, and that's by increasing their ego"

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was too busy picking up strolls that said "**how to get stronger in one day**" "**how to beat your brother**" "**How to increase your chakra level**" and hundreds more, similar scrolls. 'with this scrolls I can finally avenge my family!' he thought. He kept picking up scrolls, until he found his teammates? "see, Sakura it worked" he heard Naruto say.

"I can't believe it, it really work" said in shocked

"well believe it"

"so Sasuke-kun how was the ground?"

"not fun" he said in his traditional Uchiha voice. Sakura and Naruto burst out laughing. Strangely Sasuke joined in too. Stretching his arms in the sky, Sasuke suggested they should hit the hay, like Sora, who was sleeping nearby. "thats a good idea" Naruto yawn. Sakura's sleep head agreed with sasuke's idea. "well good nig-" Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto's sudden kunai throwing at him, which he dodged it, barely. "dude, what did you do that for?" He asked his teammate. "so that guy who has been watching us can come out" Naruto said, getting into a fighting stance. Sasuke and Sakura did not know what their teammate was saying until they heard "kukukukukuk" they jumped up in surprised, then leap into action. Sakura ran to where Sora was sleep. Taking a kunai out, she stood where she was in a protected stance. sasuke got out his kunai and was ready for combat. "we know your there!" Sasuke shouted. "kukuku, aren't you brave now Sasuke-kun" the guy said getting out. A tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. "Orochimaru" Naruto hissed

"aha, Naruto-chan, long time no see" the man Orochimaru said. Sasuke looked at Naruto, then Orochimaru. "you guys know ir each other?" he asked. He saw Naruto nod. "he was once a membered of the three legendary sannin, that my kaa-san was part of," naruto explained. Sasuke gasped this guy was once part of the greatest team in Konoha: The legendary Sannins! "no way" Sakura whispered "and he tried to kidnapped me" Naruto finished, angrily. Sakura and Sasuke had the What look on their face. "still remember that little accident, Naruto-chan?" Orochimaru asked

"yup, and this time I'll get my revenge" Naruto said in a dark voice. That sent shivers down Sakura and Sasuke's spine. "sorry Naruto-chan, but i'm here for another," he said looking at Sora. Knowing what he means Naruto yelled "over my dead body!" and strike the ground with his fist creating a crater. "Sasuke, Sakura take Sora and Run!" he shouted. They did not have to be told twice, Sakura grabbed the still sleeping Sora and put him on her back, then she ran. Sasuke soon followed. "mymy Naruto-chan, you really want to die today" Orochimaru said getting up

"no, Orochi-teme, today is your death" Naruto said, striking the ground one more time, starting the battle.

**With Sasuke, Sakura, and sleeping Sora**

"do you think Naruto will be alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while running

"yeah, he's Naruto, he's one tough medic" Sasuke replied

"but his going against a Sannin, Sasuke-kun! we have to go back"

"do you remember he was taught by a Sannin, Sakura! He'll be fine"

"what about Kakashi-sensei?"

"I do hope he's fine"

with Kakashi

Kakashi barely dodged one of Hidan attacks, again. 'this isn't getting me anywhere' he thought 'but I can't afford to get near that circle!' so he dodged again. "oi, codycat, ninja, Fight me!" a skeleton Hidan yelled. Jumping back, an exhaled Kakashi thought 'how can I beat him without getting close to that circle' Then he got an idea. Smiling he said "that could work"

**Back with the gang**

Sakura grabbed the water in the river and drank, drank, and drank some more. "oi, Sakura if you do that you'll kill yourself in over drinking of water" Sasuke told her. "I don't Care!" she yelled. Sasuke took a step back from his teammate. "our sensei could be dead," she started they heard a "still alive my little monkeys!" in a distance, but choose to disregard it, "and our teammate is fight a sannin! I can't take it anymore Sasuke-kun!" she finished, and broke down crying. Sasuke hugged her, surprising her in the process "Sakura you have to be strong, for me, for Naruto, and possible for our dead sensei" he said comfortily. All to hear again "I'm still alive!" but he shoo it away. "never knew Uchihas can be nice" a voice in the dark deadpan said. They turned around to see man wearing the same thing Hidan's was wearing. "Wh-who are you!?" Sasuke asked/shouted

"I'm Kakuzu," said Kakuzu, "and I'm sorry if I came in and disturb your alone time" Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and Sasuke noticed he was still hugging her. He quickly let go, and turned around away from Sakura, blushing. "anyway give me the kid" Kakuzu demanded. Sasuke got up, and took out a kunai, "NO! Sakura RUN! I got this guy!" He shouted. With tears in her eyes, Sakura, holding Sora on her back, ran. No longer hearing Sakura's running foot steps. Sasuke said "fire style: Fireball jutsu!" then blow fireballs at Kakuzu, who wiped them out in one hands movement. 'what!' Sasuke thought, 'how did he do that?' Only if he wasn't to busy in his mind, Sasuke would noticed Kakuzu disappeared, and reappeared behind Sasuke. Turning around in wide eyes, Sasuke saw Kakuzu neck chop him to the ground. "umm this is the skill level Itachi little brother possesses, pretty disappoint" Kakuzu said stepping on Sasuke's face with his feet, then stopped. "while goodbye" he took out a sword, and strike it at Sasuke's heart. 'i'm I going to die' Sasuke thought scary, closing his eyes, and waiting the sword. One second went down, and no sword. Two seconds went by, and still no sword. three seconds. Four seconds. He opened his eyes and saw a samurai? He had white armor, and was holding a huge sword, which was stopping Kakuzu's sword from killing him. "well,well,well, guess duck butt, woke up" he said smiling. Sasuke looked at him weirdly 'duck butt?'

**With Sakura**

Sakura tripped on a rock, and crushed down, throwing the sleeping Sora to the ground, who still did not wake up, even on impact. Getting up, Sakura went to get the kid, and containting to ran. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi are putting their lives on the line, so she and Sora can live. "dont worry, everyone, I'll protect Sora! I promise" She said.

"really now," she heard a voice in the dark say. 'shit, there's more!' Sakura thought, then ran up to where Sora was at, and got out her kunai. "yeah, if my teammates and sensei can, so can i!" she yelled. "well to bad I'll give to kill you," he said stepping out, "Pain-sama, really wants that kid for some reason. And what Pain-sama wants, he gets" he finished revealing…

**"****SASUKE-KUN!?**"

POOR TEAM 7! they can't get any sleep, without running into a s-rank ninja! plz review! and tell me what you think of the story so far. oh and plz help me! what type of sword do you want the samurai to have? cause you'll see him a lot. plz excuse my grammar and fighting sense. Oh and plz tell me what pair you went to see. I'll try my best on them! And the Konoha 11 will appear, later in the chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Sasuke-looking clone chucked a bit. "i'm sorry, girl, but I'm not my foolish little brother" he stated

"foolish little brother?" wondered Sakura outloud

"yes the one you call Sasuke is my little brother," he started. Sakura gasped "and I'm the older brother Itachi Uchiha," Itachi ended. Sakura was stunned! Here she was standing with Sasuke's supposed to be dead brother. This was her chance! Kami did hear her prayers! "how was Sasuke has a little kid?" she asked. Itachi blinked once. Then twice. The girl was not afraid of him! She was asking questions about his little brother? 'wow, she's a dead hard fangirl' He sweat dropped. "I don't know.." he started but was interrupted, by a begging Sakura. "please" she begged with stars in her eyes. This was her chance to know more about her future husband, she means, teammate."well…"

"pretty please" begged a blues eyes puppy dog face, with red hair. Sakura smiled and silently thanks Sora. With his kid cuteness and her fangirl tactics, They'll win for sure. 'shit can't resist the puppy dog face' Itachi thought. He give up. "fine when my foolish little brother was little he….."

One hour later

"No way! hahahaha" Sakura said well laughing

"is that(hahah) even(hahah) possible(hahahah)?!" Sora asked in a fists of laughs then, fell on the ground laughing his socks off. Itachi lips formed a grin on his face. "while that not the worst" Sakura and Sora looked at him, and Sakura asked "what's worst than pooping yourself when you are eight?!"

"yeah, I'm five and I don't do that! Was he not potty train till nine or something?" Sora asked Itachi. Itachi chucked "no, he was, but when he was seven he did….." he leaned in and told them.

"NO WAY!"

**with Sasuke**

Sasuke felt like he lost a lot of dignity today. Not that he was saved by someone he calls a weak wielding people. No. It also wasn't the fact that his sensei had been right, he did regret saying those words. Since the samurai was fighting toe to toe with Kakuzu and looks liked he had the upper hand. No not that either. It was the sinking feeling he felt that told him Sakura and Sora knows a lot more about his childhood. And that frightened him. A Lot. Sasuke's childhood was not his biggest highlight, in fact it was his worst. If he was given a choice to either die or let people find out about his childhood. He'll rather die, than let anyone find out about it. Sasuke went back to reality when he felt a hand on his stomach. "wha-" he started

"sorry duck butt, but.." picking up Sasuke, and putting him on his shoulder "we have to go" then he started to jump on trees. Sasuke begin to try to get out of his grips. "oi, put me down! Do you know who I AM!" he screamed. The samurai sighed in annoyance "yeah, your Sasuke Uchiha, who gives a crap" Sasuke got a tick mark. How dare this samurai say who gives a crap to an Uchiha. No one does that! "how dare you samurai! Has the last of the great Uchiha clan, I order you to put me down!" ordered Sasuke, but was silent by the samurai's look. "oi, duck butt," Sasuke got a tick mark again. "Names Kaito, not samurai, got it!" barked Kaito. Sasuke being a good boy, nodded silently. Kaito was scary, when he wants to be. "anyway this is your stop" Kaito announced

"what?" Sasuke asked, but instead of an answered, he got tossed straight into… you guess it: The Ground. "HEY! let me out of here! my head or body, whichever comes first, is stuck in the ground! Again!"

"wait did he say _again_? duck butt got stuck in the ground before?" Kaito asked himself. Oh he had to find out, but now is not the time.

"oi duck butt, stay here until I beat that ninja! so bye!" with that Kaito left leaving Sasuke, stuck in the ground again. **"wait samurai, I mean Kaito come back!You are not a weak wielding people! I REGRET saying those words! Just come back and get me out of here!"** Shouted Sasuke. Yup today Sasuke Uchiha lost most of his dignity.

**With Naruto**

"hhhhiiiiiyyyyyyaaa" shouted Naruto hitting Orochimaru with his knee his, but Orochimaru blocked it with his arms. "kukuku, getting stronger my dear Naruto-chan" Orochimaru said while licking his fingers, "just like that little redhead. Naruto's eyes went wide for a second, then strike Orochimaru's openly head with his fist. Throwing Orochimaru to a near by boulder, crushing it, and send him flying to near by trees. Naruto seen that he afflicted lots of damaged to Orochimaru, asked the creep "why do you want Sora so badly?!" Orochimaru damaging body just "kukukukukuku, you did not notice Naruto-chan?"

"notice what?"

"that the kid is the son of the beast you hold"

"What! Sora, not! How the hell can a enormous fox, have a human son! That's Not POSSIBLE! YOU ARE LYING"

"kukukuku, I'm telling the truth Naruto-chan, I witness that kid transform into a smaller nine tails fox, and transform back into a human"

**Flashback**

_An unconscious Sora being held by Kakuzu was sat down, in a mysterious cave. "Pain-sama, you can begin the ritual" Kakuzu told the mystery guy in the same attire has him. Nodded Pain begin the ritual to extraction the kyuubi from Sora. Well they thought he was the kyuubis' Jinchuuriki, since Zetsu told them he saw kyuubi's chakra in the boy. Summoning the demonic statue of the outer path which is a giant, earthen-coloured humanoid entity with most of its body looking decayed. Woring __a__blindfold which completely covered its eyes. The Statue's arms are usually bound by shackles and it bites down on a scroll, which is held in place by two ropes extending from beneath its blindfold on either side of its head. It seemingly wears some form of robe, and when seen in the Mountains' Graveyard, its ankles also appeared to be bound in shackles__.__So the extraction begin. The statue begin to extract most of Sora's chakra when all of a sudden Sora opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes they weren't the blue eyes he had, but red, bloody red. Then he transformed. First they saw one tail. Then Two. Three. Four. Five, Six, Seven, Eight, until all Nine tails were seen. Pain and his group stared in shock of the newly transform beast. "kyuubi?" Hidan asked_

_"__no he's different! much smaller than the kyuubi" Pain said_

_"__so theres two kyuubis?" Hidan asked only to get smack in the head by his partner._

_"__no dumbass! he's different than the kyuubi"_

_"__well what ever he is he's breaking the demonic statue of the outer path" Hidan plainly said and pointed. They all turn back to see the kid now transform into a beast. Was literally destroying the statue, getting its chakra back, then escaped. "wow, did you guys see that!" Hidan ask electrified with stars in his eyes. They looked at him deadpan and said "yes, we did dumbass!"_

_"__now," Pain started, "go recapture it!" he ordered_

_"__hei Pain-sama!"_

**Flashback ended**

"But that still does not explained how Sora is the kyuubi's son" Naruto said

"kukuku, Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan. Who's the only beast with nine tails?"

"kyuubi" Naruto said

"yes, yes. Now when two people who dearly love each other…" Orochimaru started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Orochi-teme don't give me the sex talk right now. Just tell me why Sora the son of the kyuubi" Naruto plainly said. "you are no fun Naruto-chan," Orochimaru muttered. "Anyway," he said out loud "the baby gets 23 chromosomes from both of his or she's parents has he or she's gene. If we say the kyuubi did fall in love with a human, and made a baby with that said human. Their offspring will have the ability to transform into a beast and look like a human" he finished

"but wouldn't the said offspring have animal features?" Naruto asked

"yes, but in this case, either the kyuubi or human was able to find a way to get rid of it, in order to blend the offspring in more"

"that makes sense….So Sora really is the Son of…." Naruto shuttered

"yup"

"and how do you know this Ochoi-teme?"

"well my dear Naruto-chan, its because…. I"m Orochimaru!" he said

"That… actually make sense"

"kukuku, well i enjoy our little chat, but I must really be going now"

"wait what.." Orochimaru poofed away. 'it was a clone! I was fighting a clone the entire time!' a stunned Naruto thought before yelling "Orochi-teme, I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU ONE DAY!"

**With Sakura**

"Thanks for tell me more about Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san" Sakura said while bowing

"yes, thank you" Sora said also bowing. With a smiled Itachi said

"your welcome, Sakura, Sora, while goodbye" he waved has he left

"bye!" Sakura and Sora shouted waving. Grinning Sora said "what a good man"

"I know right, I hope one day his foolish little brother will be just like him" Sakura replied.

"yeah, that would be great...Hey the sun is rising!" Sakura looked and saw the orange glow of the forming sun. "we made it through the night" Sakura cheered, with Sora jumping up and down. "wait," Sora looked at Sakura with concern eyes"Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei are not back yet" she finished. They stood their in silent for what felt like forever, until hearing "my pink monkey what are you doing?" asked a very alive Kakashi sensei. Sakura turned around and hugged her sensei with tears in her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei! I thought you had been killed" she cried

"oi,oi trust in your sensei a little bit more" Kakashi said sweat dropping. Did his students have so little faith in him? Sure he does get beaten up by Naruto, when he finds him reading his book. Or get chased around by Tonton, if the pig finds him with his books. That does not mean he can't take care of himself in a mission! "Kakashi-sensei you are alive?" asked a new arrive Naruto. His clothes was torned, he looked like he had serious injuries, but was able to heal himself. So only his minor ones were showing. "yes I'm alive my little blonde monkey"

"Naruto so glad to see you!" said Sakura hugging his teammates. Yup, they have no faith in him. 'but I'm the jonin' thought Kakashi crying silently. "hey where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked his pink teammate. Sakura happy face turned to a sad face "he told me to run, while he faced off against an enemy ninja" she told him. "hope he's fine" Naruto said

"well, I guess we has in you two should find our little black monkey" Kakashi suggested

"YEAH!"

"no need" said a voice

"why?!" Naruto, and Sakura asked

"he's right here!" said Kaito holding an unconscious Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura

"Sasuke" yelled Naruto

"Little black monkey" yelled Kakashi

"Itachi's foolish little brother" said Sora

"wow, and I just call him duck butt"

"duck butt? That's a good one" Sora pointed out

"thanks, anyway, but what are Konoha ninjas doing in the land of Iron training ground?" Kaito asked

"Training Ground!" Team 7, plus Sora shouted

End of chapter 7! This was a hard chapter to write,specially with the fights scene( sorry if it's bad or boarding, but I really tried my best and thats what I came up with), The explanation of why s rank ninjas are after Sora, and the biology behind it. And Sasuke's childhood. If any of you guys comes up with more embarrass/ funny ideas of what happened in Sasuke's childhood, plz tell me. Yes the entire fight scene's were close to team 7 destination, in fact they made it. All in one day, without knowing. I'm still undecided about Sasuke. Right now a good Sasuke would be pretty cool. He and Kaito can be rivals and still be on good terms. But if I do a bad Sasuke I can get to kill him! Please tell me what Sasuke you guys like: Good or Bad?I'm kind of leaning towards the good Sasuke. I can make him the butt of every joke, and he won't care. Remember to review if you like it, and excuse my bad grammar.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sasuke adjusted his eyes to the bright glow of the suns radiation, he sat up. Noticing he was no longer stuck in the ground, and was actually in a nice comfortable bed. He blinked. He blinked twice, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 'ho-how did I get here?" he asked himself then remember that knocked out punch Kaito gave him, when he got him out of that devilish ground. Yup Sasuke Uchiha has a new dislike, and its name is the ground. Making his hands into a fist, Sasuke sweared all to hear that one day he will get his revenge. "just you wait Kaito, I'll-" he was interrupted by Naruto who burst in. "Yo Sasuke you awake yet?" Naruto asked his emo teammate. Sasuke stared at his blonde teammate in shock. Not only was Naruto wearing a light orange kimono instead of his usually outfit. But his hair was not in a ponytail! The waist length blonde hair was moving freely on Naruto's head. 'wow, now I understand why most girls in Konoha hates Naruto' he told himself. You see back in Konoha most of the young female population, were jealous of Naruto's beauty. Even though Naruto was a guy, he still had lots of admirers, both old and young. Which pissed of the female population! Not only were they being beating in beauty by a guy! A FUCKING GUY! But that same guy had his own fanclub, that most of the male population where in. And the sad part is Naruto was dense about the admirers, and the fanclub. He thought the male population was being nice to him, when they give him flowers, cookies, chocolate and others gifts. Which infuriate the female population who begin to hate and dislike Naruto. How dare they lose to a guy! Which started the war between the girls verse the dense Naruto, who did not know about the on going war. "oi Sasuke are you listening to me?" Naruto question his teammate. Snapping back to reality, Sasuke nodded "yeah, just a little tired" he lied. Naruto glanced at his teammate, then pulled out a black yukata out of thin air. "where, did you get that?" he asked

"from the maids here" Naruto answered

"the maids?" he asked

"yea, they are the ones who give me this kimono," he pointed to the orange kimono he was wearing, "even if I told them I'm a guy. Now wear it!" he ordered. Sasuke getting out of his cozy bed, grabbed the yukata in Naruto's hands, then went to the bathroom to change.

Few hours later

"I can not believe you take three hours just to change into a yukata!" Naruto laughed, taking tears out of his eyes, "even Sakura does not take that long! And she a girl!" Then he burst out laughing again. Sasuke feeling his reputation damage, blush then shuttered "shu-shut dope" The two were walking in a enormous hallway. Sasuke saw servants both young and old, running around in the hallway, cleaning it in the process, making it more beautiful. Turning around he saw a sakura tree blowing in the wind, a small bridge going through a leafy pond. The sun shining brightly, sending warm wind towards Sasuke. "where are we dope?" he asked Naruto, who got a tick mark by the new nickname.

"while if you really want to know teme, we are in the land of Iron" Naruto answered

"Land of Iron?"

"yup teme"

"but wheres the snow, the cold, the SAMURAIS?"

"well, we got here in the few months of spring the land get, and the samurais are in here" Naruto told him, and pointed to the door they were heading towards. Opening it slowing, Sasuke saw his teammate Sakura, in a pink kimono, setting down near Sora, who was in a red kid size yukata. His sensei, Kakashi was in the middle, in his usually outfit. Sasuke saw in both sides of team 7 stood six samurai wearing their traditional armor, each standing protective of the old man in the old man had long, grey hair, which almost reaches down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head. He had black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them, a grey goatee and a moustache. He wore a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals. Sasuke took the spot near his sensei and Naruto took a spot next to Sora. "welcome team 7 to the land of Iron" the old man said "I'm Mifune, general of the samurais. And may I ask what brings you here?" Mifune asked team 7. Kakashi clearing his throat answered the general "well we came here to give you this" Kakashi took out the old scroll, got up and give it to Mifune. Mifune opened the scroll, closed it, then chucked a bit. "um Hiruzen, after forty years, you finally replied back to me" he murmured. Throwing the scroll back to Kakashi, Mifune asked "so why were you, (pointing to team 7) in my training ground, if you only had deliver that scroll to me?"

Naruto decided to response "you see lord Mifune-sama a group of s class ninjas were chasing after this kid (pointing to Sora) and we, team 7 being good people decided to help him out" but Sasuke rebuked that by saying "actually the kid fall on top of Naruto, and he being the kind hearted ninja he is decided to help him out. We were just through in the mixed" After he finished, Sasuke got a dirty look from Naruto. "what I was just telling the truth?" Sasuke whispered to his blonde teammate. Who whispered back "he's a samurai. I was trying to show that we have some sort of honor, by protecting a stranger! and you teme just had to blow it"

"oh sorry dope"

"you better teme"

"ehmehm" Naruto and Sasuke stop talking to each other, and turned to the great general. "you know I can hear you right?" he told them. Sasuke and Naruto blinked, then quickly bow down, saying "sorry"

"so, why were they after the kid?" Mifune asked. Team 7 looked at each other, then looked away back to Mifune's direction. How were they suppose to answer that question. Sighing Naruto said "because he's kyuubi son" The reaction was what he expected them to be.

"NO WAY!" one samurai yelled

"THIS Is A JOKE RIGHT?!"

"WE WERE PROTECTING A DEMON!"

"KYUUBI HAS A SON?!"

"what a kyuubi?"

"SILENT" shouted Mifune, everyone in the room shut up. Sighing he said "good, now Naruto please tell me one question: how do you know this?"

"because Orochimaru, well clone Orochimaru told me when we fought" Naruto answered

"wait you fought a sannin and lived" one of the samurai asked Naruto. The samurai was the closest to Mifune, and Naruto could tell he was second in command. He had short brown hair, and bright silver eyes. He, like every other samurai in the room was wearing his traditional armor. Naruto replied "yeah, but it was a clone"

"wow that's still better than duck butt!" he said. 'duck butt?' Naruto thought, only to be interrupted by Sasuke who shouted "Kaito You bastard!" The samurai now identify has Kaito smiled "oi duck butt, good to see you again, doing well"

"Doing well? You knocked me out! Before that you left me stuck in the ground!" Sasuke accused Kaito. Kaito putting his in defend, said "oi, but I saved you duck butt from that ninja you were getting your butt kicked by"

"wait Sasuke you got your ass beat, and was save by a samurai?" Kakashi asked with a hit of chucking

"yeah, so" he answered, but got a laughing reply

"See I told you your regret your words, but I did not know it will be this soon"

"shut up sensei" Sasuke said plainly

"anyway how does Orochimaru know the kid is kyuubi's son?" asked Kaito

"well he IS Orochimaru, he always finds a way to get information on anything" Naruto answered. Kaito nodded his head in agreement. The sannin might be creepy, but he knows why to get information. "so the kid is really the kyuubi's son" Mifune asked in amazement. In all his life he never meet a kid whos actually a son of a beast. "yes" Naruto said again, for what felt like the hundredth time. "amazing, how did it happen?" Sakura asked

"well Sakura if one person loves another person they…" Naruto started

"Not the time for the sex talk Naruto" Sakura interrupted her blonde teammate

"well you did ask how did it happen" Naruto said. Mifune cleared his throat again getting the attention back to him. "this little meeting of ours has been great, but I'm hungry,"

They all sweat dropped at his words. Kaito shook his head in disappoint in his general "always thinking about your stomach, instead of your job" he mutter

"and it will be great if you team 7 joined us" he finished

"really?" Naruto asked

"yes" Mifune replied

"FOOD" Sakura yelled

"YES! RAMAN!" Naruto cheered

"ehm, I am a little hungry" Sasuke said

"well if my little monkeys are in, so I am" Kakashi said. Naruto while cheering thought of something. "Lord Mifune-sama?" he asked

"yes" Mifune replied

"can Sora stay in the land of Iron?" he asked the old general, who looked at him in shock.

"what do you mean Naruto? Sora coming with us back to Konoha!" Sakura screamed

"yeah dope. Ever heard of the saying finders keepers losers weepers" Sasuke said

"GUYS! Think about it! If Sora comes with us, and the council find out about him. They will force him to be Konoha's living weapon!" Naruto shouted

"the-they won-wont" Sakura shuttered

"you know they will Sakura!" Naruto shouted at his pink teammate . He calmed down a bit before saying "if he stays here, in the land of Iron, Sora would be much safer here than in Konoha" he ended. Sakura looked down in tears, even if Naruto's was right, it was still not fair! But Sora's well being was more important. "fine" she murmured. Naruto grin at his achieve, then turned back to Mifune, wanting for his answered. "well," Mifune begin, "I think my samurais won't mind if the kid stays. right?"

They all nodded "good now thats' go eat!" he cheered. Making everyone sweat drop around him. "wait" Sasuke said

"what now!"

"what did the scroll say?"

"It said HI. Now Kaito calls the maids, and tell them to bring us food. I'm hungry!" Meanwhile all of team 7 members felt like kill their hokage right now. they could of been died of a hi. A HI! oh that bastard is going to die "just you wait hokage when I get my hands on you your soo died" team 7 yelled in union. Kakashi, Kaito, Sora and the rest of samurai sweat drop at Team 7's action. "KAITO, CALL THE MAIDS I'M HUNGRY!" Mifune yelled. Sighing Kaito got up and went to do what he was told.

"happy lord Mifune?" Kaito asked his general who was too busy stuffing his face with food. Sighing he picked up his chicken leg, bite it, then chewed it. At the cover of his eyes he can see Naruto eating his forty raman bowl,(yeah forty!) and not getting fat. Sakura who eating rice balls, Sasuke who's eating nothing, and Kakashi who was also eating raman. Sora was too busy playing with his food instead of eating it. Getting up, he pick up a rabbit meat, went to Sora, give it to him and ordered "eat his brat" Sora did what he was told, and took a bite of the meat. His face lit up. "its good" he said, looking at Kaito. Kaito smiled, rubbed Sora's red hair, and said "good brat now enjoy the party, because it will be a long one" That night the entire land of Iron partied.

DONE! Plz excuse my bad grammar, and plz review if you like what you read!


	9. Thank You

Not A Chapter

I just wanted to take a little break from my story and say thank you for those how are writing and enjoying my story! I know for a fact I suck at writing in general. My grammar is really bad! English is my second language. But still you guys still read my fanfic! Thank YOU! I know I'm not good at writing fight scene, but I'll get better soon, I hope. And my grammar is not the best, so If any one of you guys are betas please help me out! Help a sister out! And again Thank You for reading this, it means a lot to me that people actually like it. I know the numbers are little, but to mean that number means a lot, and it's my encouragement to write more. THANK YOU!

And the pairing I decided to write in my story are…..

ShikaTema, because this pairing is one of my favorite pairing! Shikamaru needs a woman who can beat him up, to motive him and Temari is that kind of woman

ChojiIno, because I think this pairing is just cute! and some of you guys agree with me

LeeTen, because this is an interesting pairing, and I like a interesting pairings. NOT WORRY, this is just the start, if theres a pairing you like pleas tell me about it! And no harem! I can read them,but I can't write them. And I think they take out the love. I guess I'm just an one man/one woman, one man/one man one woman/one woman type of person. Please don't hate me because of this!

And I decided to do a good Sasuke, but with a hint of evil to make everybody happy

If anyone you guys read the last chapter, I forget to say that Mifune is so ooc! And what should be Kaito's main sword, the broadsword or the European long sword(i narrow it down to two! yah!). I pick these two because one of you guys(madcat3200) suggested it. She/he said it would be different if Kaito did not wield a katana, but a different sword like these two and I like being different. It makes the story more unique. So please choose

Well once again, thank you for reading and enjoying my fanfic. And if any of you are betas please help me on my bad grammar!


End file.
